1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus, and in particular, to apparatus associated with a couch or other seating assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the wide recognition of the benefits of regular exercise, people have been increasing the opportunities to exercise by bringing exercise equipment into their homes. Conventional exercise equipment employs a frame having a system of cables and pulleys to lift an adjustable weight. The exerciser can stand or can rest on a seat or bench next to the frame in order to manually pull an end of the cable. Conventional exercise apparatus of the foregoing type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 321,388; 4,372,553; 4,549,733; and 4,603,855.
With one known exercise machine, the exerciser stands between a pair of spaced frames. The exerciser can pull an opposing pair of cables on the frames to lift an adjustable weight with the cable system. A variety of exercises can be performed with this equipment, such as butterfly exercises. The cable can be routed in a bight around a reversing pulley attached to an adjustable weight. Thus the exerciser can pull either end or both ends of the cable to lift the adjustable weight.
A disadvantage with these exercise machines is the relatively large amount of floor space required by them. Many apartments and homes do not have a sufficient number of rooms or rooms large enough to accommodate such exercise machines. On the other hand, where the space is available a homeowner may find the exercise equipment aesthetically dissonant with the furnishings or decorations in the room where the exercise is to take place.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 382,440 and 337,942 exercise machines having cable-lifted weights are mounted in tall boxes that are finished like furniture. While attractive, these devices are dedicated exercise machines and therefore still require the same amount of floor space as conventional exercise apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,423 a chair is outfitted with cables that can be pulled by means of handles located atop the arms and the back of the chair. Similarly, a leg device can use cables pulled from the foot of the chair. This reference shows a double chair in FIG. 8. A disadvantage with exercise equipment of the foregoing type is the difficulty adjusting the effort level. The above exercise apparatus employs internal springs that establish the cable tension during exercise. This produces a tension that is not readily adjusted without disassembling the chair. Also, the tension on the exercise cable increases in accordance with the spring constant of the spring. In one embodiment of this known exercise device, a stack of adjustable weights are mounted in the back of the chair. Accordingly, the chair cannot be positioned against the wall, since the user will then be denied access to the weights for the purpose of adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,667 shows a small seat containing a system of springs that can be pulled from various directions by means of cables. Again, this reference has the disadvantages associated with springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,926 shows a chair that is fitted with exercise apparatus, including a pair of cables that can be used to lift weights. When installed on a chair, however, this apparatus interferes with use as an ordinary chair. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,458.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,067 shows an exercise machine that is mounted in a headboard. This device uses elastic cables that can be wound onto a reel. This arrangement has the same disadvantage as the spring operated machines.
Elaborate and aesthetically unappealing apparatus mounted on beds are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,057,811 and 3,455,295.
Accordingly, there is a need for exercise apparatus that does not require a large amount of floor space and can be placed in room without upsetting its decor.